Here's 2 Us
by fallspring99
Summary: Here's to the Mondays


**Here's 2 Us**

_[Oooooooh]_  
"What do you wanna do today?" Beck asked his girlfriend of two years on a monday morning. She'd spent the night in his RV after a long day of trying to 'catch fairies' in the forest. Cat always had something planned for them to do. It was always random and completely out of the ordinary but it always ended up being amazing.  
"Hmmm." She lay next to him, wrapped in his tan sheets with her red hair falling over her shoulder. "Let's to watch the cars." She stood up and quickly grabbed some clothes, running into the bathroom to change. He smiled and stood up also getting dressed.  
_[Here's to the Mondays  
Watching all the cars on the freeway]_  
"I can't believe we're doing this." Beck stated as they settled on the edge of one of the large billboards that stood looking over the Pacific Coast Highway.  
"I don't like to be predictable." She smiled and let her legs dangle over the side while watching all the cars pass by.  
"That's the last thing you'll ever be." He whispered kissing her exposed shoulder. She wore a white tank top with frills, a pair of denim shorts and brown boots. He was going to tell her she'd get cold before they'd left the RV but decided against it. He liked the way she looked in his jacket.  
_[I ain't got a thing to do  
Can I sit here next to you?  
And oh oh ohhh]_  
"Why exactly are we doing this?" He asked three hours later. They'd been sitting, talking, watching the cars go by and the waves wash up on the sand all day. Cat had indeed gotten cold, so he'd shrugged off his jacket and given it to the small girl.  
"Because today is the kind of day I want to spend outside. With you. And this is the perfect place to watch the sunset over the beach. I like to just sit. With you. Your fun." She smiled and kissed him. He smiled into it and stroked her check gently with his thumb. She placed her hands on his shoulders and giggled slightly.  
"I love you." He whispered  
"I love you too."  
_[Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid  
'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday]_  
"Let's take a walk." Cat stated one morning a couple weeks later suddenly sitting up from Becks bed.  
"If you really want to." He sat up next to her.  
"I do." She decided nodding and pulling on her white KEDs. Her pink dress swished as she went to the mirror to brush out her hair.  
"I could take you somewhere you know." He came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulder. She looked at him through the mirror.  
"I know your card's maxed out. It's fine. We don't have to spend money to have fun." She smiled and kissed the hand on his shoulder then applied some more lipgloss.  
_[Could you give me a shot?  
And I'll work with what I got  
Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke. You know]_  
"I like that you don't care." Beck stated as she and Cat approached a park later that day.  
"Huh?" She asked swinging their entangled hands.  
"Well like you don't care whether I spend a lot of money or not."  
"Of course not." She smiled poking his stomach. "I don't need you to show me you love me with gifts or fancy dinners. You show me everyday, by not thinking I'm crazy for wanting to sit on a billboard or go skinny dipping in a private pool." She smiled and pecks his lips.  
"Your amazing."  
_[Oooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to us  
Ooooooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh]_  
"You make me feel like the only person that matters." Cat whispered while staring up at the stars from the roof of Becks RV  
"That's because you are." He kissed her hand. "The only one that matters to me anyway."  
_[Here's to never winning first place]_  
"Beck!" Cat ran up to Beck while he got out of his go cart, second to Robbie, but she was still proud of him.  
"I didn't win." He whispered into her shoulder while she hugged him tightly.  
"So." She shrugged giggling and kissed him. "You didn't lose either." She looked over at Andre who was dragging the remains of his go cart down the track.  
_[Here's to crying on your birthday]_  
"Why are you crying?" Cat asked sitting on Becks lap on her 18th birthday. She wore a fluffy pink dress and a silver Tiara on her head.  
"I just... I remember when we were 8 and you called me at midnight so I could come over and sneak ice cream out of your parents fridge because you were mad at them." She smiled remembering that. "And that's never gonna happen anymore." She stood up and took his hand pulling him out of the RV. "Where are we going?" He asked sniffling.  
"I'm mad at my parents. They got me a silver convertible. I wanted pink. Lets go steal their ice cream." She whipped his tears away while a grin spread across his face. "No more tears." She smiled. "It's my birthday."  
_[Here's to every single heartbreak]_  
"What ever just leave me alone!" Cat screamed slamming the door to her house. Beck stood on her porch heartbroken. He didn't even know what had just happened. Seconds later Cat opened the door in tears and fell into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry." She repeated while he stroked her back. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. I got you."  
_[ Here's to us  
Here's to us]_  
"You know. I think more people should be like you." Beck said looking over at Cat one night.  
"Why? I'm just your average crazy, bipolar red head." She smiled reaching out and running her hand through his hair. "And I thought you liked that I was unique."  
"I do. I change my mind, I'm glad you're the only you." She smiled and kissed his lips.  
"I'm glad you're the only you too."  
_[ Here's to the mistakes  
Somehow they always drop you in the right place]_  
"I'm so sorry!" Cat whispered picking up the directors coffee mug. She may have just ruined Becks chance of getting this role.  
"Out!" The director yelled. Cat gasped and ran out of the room followed by Beck, after he apologized again.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I probably just killed you chance-"  
"I didn't even want that part." He cut her off and kissed her. "And I wouldn't want to work with him. He seems like a waz-bag." Cat giggled and mumbled waz-bag under her breath.  
"Are you sure?" She asked, suddenly getting serious.  
"I'm positive." He pressed his forehead against hers.  
_[So, let's go another round  
Till the sky is falling down  
And we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers  
Now who's the loser?  
What a joke]_  
The next day Beck had ended up landing a role he actually wanted. Cat sat next to him months later holding the news paper.  
"Look what movie ended up flopping. She smiled and pointed to the reviews for the movie he had auditioned for.  
"Guess I owe you a thank you." He kissed her cheek. "If it weren't for you I could have ended up in that horrible movie. And not the good kind of horrible." She giggled.  
"You're welcome!" She smiled.  
_[Oooooooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to us  
Ooooooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to never winning first place  
Here's to crying on your birthday  
Here's to all the bad first dates]_  
"Can I tell you something?" Cat asked lying down on top of Beck. He put his book down and looked up at her  
"Sure." He nodded.  
"Pinky Promise you won't get mad." She held out her pinky. He smiled and linked his with hers then shook.  
"Pinky promise."  
"Our first date was terrible."  
"What! I worked hard on that!"  
"You took me to Nozu! How many times had we been there before. I was very uncreative." She kissed his nose.  
"Uncreative isn't even a word." He mumbled slightly irritated.  
"Your not a word!" She playfully spat back. He smiled and kissed her.  
"Well played Valentine."  
_[Here's to every single heartbreak  
Here's to raining on your own parade]_  
"And we can ride all the rides and we can eat cotton candy and funnel cake and... What else do you do at a carnival?" Cat asked looking over at Beck.  
"Cat the carnival got canceled for today, because of the rain." He admitted. She frowned and crossed her arms.  
"Stupid Mother Nature." She huffed siting down on the couch.  
"Yeah." Beck snickered "always raining on our parades or should I say carnivals?" Cat threw a pillow at his face and cracked a small smile.  
_[Here's to showing up anyway  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to]_  
"What should we do?" Beck asked Cat one Monday morning.  
"We could go to the park, or play a game, or search for fairies." Cat rattled off things she'd wanted to do, things they'd done before, things they'd never succeeded in.  
"Let's watch the cars."  
_[Here's to the Mondays]_

* * *

**Completely random one-shot! I LOVE this song and I wanted to write something with Bat because  
A) Bade got back together  
And  
B) there's been to much Cabbie for my liking.  
Anyway I hope you like it! I doesn't make to much sense does it?**


End file.
